


Star Wars Chatroom - Spicy Force

by SkyScythe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Characters are sometimes Out-Of-Character, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Finn is a Dork, Making fun of Hux, Making fun of Kylo, Rey says Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyScythe/pseuds/SkyScythe
Summary: An ordinary Order Secretary and a Resistance Engineer having fun chatting with some of the Star Wars characters.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------It's a random story created in a boring, cold afternoon! Enjoy reading!I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. Star Wars belongs to it's rightful owners. This is jst a chatting/fanfic.





	Star Wars Chatroom - Spicy Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErielFallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErielFallen/gifts).



> (Admin) An Order Secretary = MeAndMyself  
> Resistance Engineer = SomeDude  
> Kylo Ren = DarthVaderInTraining  
> Hux = IWantRespect  
> Finn = Snoke / TheCoolDude  
> Rey = LastJedi

**MeAndMyself created the chatroom** **Spicy Force**

**MeAndMyself joined the chatroom**

**SomeDude joined the chatroom**

**Snoke joined the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** So let me get this straight….

**SomeDude:** You still don’t understand?

**MeAndMyself:** No!

**MeAndMyself:** So Snoke is the founder of the Knights of Ren?

**SomeDude:** Yes

**MeAndMyself:** Wouldn't be Kylo the founder? I mean it’s called Knights of REN (aka Kylo REN)

**DarthVaderInTraining joined the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** The sad part of the Story is that I should know I work for them!

**SomeDude:** Because he has strong Skywalker Blood inside of him, maybe he’s the leader?

**MeAndMyself:** *choughs* strong *choughs*

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Oh come on!

**MeAndMyself:** Hi Kylo

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Hi

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Can I go now?

**MeAndMyself:** No

**SomeDude:** I’m gonna kick your wrench, Kylo!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Ok

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I don’t really care

**MeAndMyself:** Don’t harass him

**SomeDude:** Sorry, Ben :(

**DarthVaderInTraining:** My name is Kylo thank you very much

**MeAndMyself:** He doesn’t like “Ben” you stupid Bean! Only Rey and his Mother can call him that!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Could you just shut up? Why didn’t I already fired you?

**MeAndMyself:** No I cannot! And answering your question, because I am more useful than most of the people who work here…

**DarthVaderInTraining:** …

**MeAndMyself:** I know my value

**DarthVaderInTraining:** How long do you know her?

**SomeDude:** A while…

**DarthVaderInTraining:** How do you even keep up with her?

**MeAndMyself:** HEY!

**SomeDude:** xD I know right?

**MeAndMyself:** Well fuck you!

**SomeDude:** Nah, she’s alright

**MeAndMyself:** Thanks

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Why do I have the feeling you just said that because you would get in trouble if you didn’t. 

**MeAndMyself:** Damn right he would

**SomeDude:** How do you…?! I thought nobody knew!

**MeAndMyself:** It was really obvious

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Yeah it was…

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I could practically hear you tipe nervously and I am probably galaxies away

**MeAndMyself:** With Rey <3

**DarthVaderInTraining:** There she goes.... AGAIN

**MeAndMyself:** She’s your destiny!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Would you please leave me alone

**MeAndMyself:** FORCE-HOLO-CONFERENCE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

**SomeDude:** Take your time, Kylo… :|

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Thank you, you’re less annoying than her

**MeAndMyself:** Well excuuuuuuuse me princess

**SomeDude:** Maybe next time y’all be touching more than just hands ;)

**SomeDude:** Sorry Kylo

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Not you too! I thought you would be ok man

**MeAndMyself:** Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha

**MeAndMyself:** The force is strong in this relationship

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Shut up you don’t even have a clue!

**MeAndMyself:** That’s true ^

**SomeDude:** Bruh, an old wise man once said: Go all the way or go home

**MeAndMyself:** That’s NOT true ^

**MeAndMyself:** Who’s the old man???

**DarthVaderInTraining:** All the way… or… go home???

**MeAndMyself:** Yess! Kylo go into the light!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** What the force are you talking about?

**MeAndMyself:** THE LIGHT!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Which side are you on again?

**MeAndMyself:** I don’t know anymore… xD

**SomeDude:** It doesn’t need to be light all the way, man :| just find your shade of grey...

**MeAndMyself:** Or one of the 50 I guess

**DarthVaderInTraining:** ???

**SomeDude:** ;) He doesn’t get that reference

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Is it a joke I don’t get?

**MeAndMyself:** No he probably doesn’t but it’s okay :)

**SomeDude:** He’s so pure in a weird way xD

**DarthVaderInTraining:** PURE?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I am a grown man!

**MeAndMyself:** I know that, we know that hun

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Please don’t call me that

**MeAndMyself:** Whatever cinnamon roll

**DarthVaderInTraining:** For forces sake

**SomeDude:** You pay your own space-taxes like a grown up boy?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Uhm… Snoke pays, I just do my job

**SomeDude:** ((((((Grown man))))))

**MeAndMyself:** Hahaha I know

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Are you making fun of me?

**MeAndMyself:** Maybe cinnamon roll

**SomeDude:** A little…

**MeAndMyself:** Just maybe…

**MeAndMyself:** Damn it dude!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Isn’t that funny… First Rey, now you two…

**MeAndMyself:** You’ll be always mommas little boy! Even tho you kinda unlived your father.

**DarthVaderInTraining:** ....

**SomeDude:** Dick move, bro

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I loved him...

**MeAndMyself:** Yeah, but still. I mean I understand, I sometimes want to chop off my fathers head… I really do. And your dad kinda reminds me of Howard Wolowitz…

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Who?

**MeAndMyself:** Big bang theory?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I don’t know what you’re talking about…

**MeAndMyself:** Anyway

**SomeDude:** THIS GUY 

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Whyyyyyyyyyy???????

**MeAndMyself:** They’re both annoying and narcissistic as fuck, No offence by the way! If it helps I liked him more when he was older, less annoying!

**SomeDude:** I have no idea, but I’m with her for the lulz

**SomeDude:** I am sorry!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** WHAT THE FORCE?

**MeAndMyself:** Could you not? -.- 

**SomeDude:** Yeah, this exists

**MeAndMyself:** Boundries? Please? I don’t wanna see my boss like this…

**SomeDude:** He needs to know the truth

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Yeah… I kinda don’t want to see that again…

**SomeDude:** Try being less of a space-celebrity

**MeAndMyself:** Greedy much?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** What the force???

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I can’t be less “space-celebrity”

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Everybody knows me and fears me!

**MeAndMyself:** Weeeeeeeeeeell...

**MeAndMyself:** Fear...

**MeAndMyself:** Isn’t...

**MeAndMyself:** Really...

**MeAndMyself:** The...

**MeAndMyself:** Thing...

**MeAndMyself:** Ya...

**MeAndMyself:** Know...

**MeAndMyself:** uuuuuuuuuuuuummmm

**MeAndMyself:** OOF

**DarthVaderInTraining:** **???**

**MeAndMyself:** **...**

**MeAndMyself:** Most of them kinda...

**MeAndMyself:** Pity you...

**MeAndMyself:** I mean after the whole Rey thing

**SomeDude:** It’s true

**DarthVaderInTraining:** WELL FUCK MY LIFE

**MeAndMyself:** I am scared of you, if that pleases you

**DarthVaderInTraining:** You’re not! You’re trying to be nice

**MeAndMyself:** Trying doesn’t hurt

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I’m still not dating Rey

**MeAndMyself:** Goddamnit

**SomeDude:** KYLO’S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

**SomeDude:** KYLO’S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

**MeAndMyself:** I mean not even a peak on the cheek?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** FOR FORCES SAKE NO

**SomeDude:** C’mon you guys are like literally made for each other

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Very mature

**MeAndMyself:** Thank you

**DarthVaderInTraining:** …

**SomeDude:**

**DarthVaderInTraining:** OH FUCK THAT GUY

**MeAndMyself:** Rumor has it that you and Rey have a force child like Anakin

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Wait WHAT???

**MeAndMyself:** You still slapped him and showed him who’s the boss Kylo

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Yeah I did

**MeAndMyself:** Proud of you cinnamon roll

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Thank you

**SomeDude:** Oh yeah… but the child thing… :| People are making weird rumors

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Well I’m sure as hell not gonna be father

**MeAndMyself:** v_v abandoning your child

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I sure would

**MeAndMyself:** No you wouldn’t

**MeAndMyself:** You’re not mean

**MeAndMyself:** You have a big heart!

**MeAndMyself:** CINNAMON ROLL!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Could somebody turn her off

**SomeDude:** Maybe stop calling him cinnamon roll so much?

**SomeDude:** You know he’s galactic overlord at this point

**MeAndMyself:** CINNAMON ROLL!

**MeAndMyself:** I would like to be friends with him one day

**MeAndMyself:** I want to help him

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Friends? I preffer not! And why helping me?

**SomeDude:** I want to hear his space-stories while having a drink

**SomeDude:** Yes, we all want to help you

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Not you too

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I AM FINE

**MeAndMyself:** :’( no you’re not

**MeAndMyself:** and it breaks my heart everyday

**DarthVaderInTraining:** WTF WOMAN?

**SomeDude:** XD

**MeAndMyself:** I want to give you a big hug, tell you everything is gonna be alright and maybe make muffins for you! Then watch a movie and stalk Rey!

**MeAndMyself:** LET’S STALK REY

**DarthVaderInTraining:** FUCK NO

**MeAndMyself:** I was kidding jeeeez

**IWantRespect joined the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** Force-Holo-Conference would be cool tho 

**IWantRespect:** Hello

**DarthVaderInTraining:** OH FORCE NO

**DarthVaderInTraining:** NONONO GET THE FUCK OUT

**IWantRespect:** Haha I knew you’re here, Kylo

**MeAndMyself:** Let him

**MeAndMyself:** Hi Hux, how is it going?

**IWantRespect:** Waddup girl?

**MeAndMyself:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**SomeDude:** uuuuuuuuhm

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Are you serious right now?

**MeAndMyself:** yeeeeeeeeeee

**MeAndMyself:** I once drew a pic of you Hux! Stay amazing!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?

**MeAndMyself:** I also drew you don’t worry

**IWantRespect:** You what?

**SomeDude:** Hux I kinda think you're an annoying bitch who gets bossed around by snoke

**IWantRespect:** That’s not TRUE

**MeAndMyself:** He’s adorable let him live!

**MeAndMyself:** He’s kinda bossy, but awesome

**MeAndMyself:** I sent you my art

**IWantRespect:** Thanks for the Pieces of Art… I think I will appreciate them…

**IWantRespect:** Is this a holo-conference? I’m NOT blushing by the way!

**SomeDude:** Oh god, what a wuss

**SomeDude:** Kylo, how can you live with that guy?!

**IWantRespect:** HEY!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I DON’T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE

**MeAndMyself:** You are both adorable

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Priorities straight I see

**MeAndMyself:** Yessss :D

**MeAndMyself:** Luke can go fuck himself -.- I want Anakin back

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Ok, that’s the first time I actually didn’t despise her...

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I would go far and even say liked

**SomeDude:** Grandpas Fanboy

**MeAndMyself:** I’m sorry did i write Anakin, it’s more like Ana **KING**

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Well why not? He was a great example

**MeAndMyself:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Is she ok?

**IWantRespect:** What is an Anakin?! does this have something to do with Kylo-boys annoying grandfather?!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY

**MeAndMyself:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he went there

**MeAndMyself:** whoooops

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Don’t whoops him woman

**MeAndMyself:** woOO0Ooo00oOoo0opS

**IWantRespect:** That’s right

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I’m gonna force choke the shit out of you AGAIN

**MeAndMyself:** Oooooooooooooooooh let me film this

**MeAndMyself:** People gonna pay to see this, also I want my muunneh

**MeAndMyself:** There is a ship about you two

**DarthVaderInTraining:** … Wait WHAT?

**MeAndMyself:** Yeah Kylux I think

**IWantRespect:** The Force... PHA! The only way, you’re ever gonna be able to beat anybody

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I can easily cut you in half if you really want to

**SomeDude:** I bet my money on the Kylo guy

**MeAndMyself:** Please let me film!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Don’t start another ship! You already have Reylo! Be Happy!

**MeAndMyself:** Let me film let me film let me film money money money

**DarthVaderInTraining:** By the force!

**IWantRespect:** I was first going to explain how i'm going to rip you to shreds, Kylo... but now i kinda want to get rid of these people first

**SomeDude:** Oh shit! :O

**SomeDude:** Kylo, use Protection!!!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Ok let them be, they are nice….

**SomeDude:** \ o . o /

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Yeah, I said it!

**MeAndMyself:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww <3

**SomeDude:** Awwwww :D

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Please not now! We are in the middle of a debate

**MeAndMyself:** Okay :’(

**Snoke left the chatroom**

**IWantRespect:** Wait WHAAT?!?!

**MeAndMyself:** Wait he was here the whole time? Isn’t he dead?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Yeah I practically cut him in two!

**SomeDude:** Yeah… but is he?

**MeAndMyself:** Is this Finn?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** You invited him?

**MeAndMyself:** Noooooooo…. Maybeeeeee…?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** By the force woman!

**Snoke joined the chatroom**

**Snoke:** No, this is definitively snoke… uhm yeah

**MeAndMyself:** Finn shut up

**Snoke:** Aw, damnit!

**MeAndMyself:** Don’t be an ass!

**Snoke renamed itself to TheCoolDude**

**IWantRespect:** TRAITOR!!!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Hux I’m still gonna kick your ass

**MeAndMyself:** Oooooh please let me film

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Do whatever you want

**MeAndMyself:** WHOOOOOOOOO

**MeAndMyself:** Finn grab popcorn this is gonna be fun

**MeAndMyself:** WHEEEEEEEEEE

**SomeDude:**

****

**SomeDude:** Let’s GO!

**MeAndMyself:** YEAH!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Why are you like this?

**MeAndMyself:** I don’t know? Because?

**TheCoolDude:** Oh damn, I can’t wait for a brawl of my ex superiors!

**TheCoolDude:** Fight Fight Fight

**MeAndMyself:** Yay! 

**MeAndMyself:** Thank god nobody important is here… Like Kylos mom… or Rey

**SomeDude:** Yeah o.o’

**MeAndMyself:** They Would crash the party

**DarthVaderInTraining:** We are having a party?

**MeAndMyself:** No Cinnamon roll this is...

**MeAndMyself:** Yes you are right it is a party!

**DarthVaderInTraining:** I have never been at a party before…

**MeAndMyself:** :’(

**IWantRespect:** Wanna postpone this ass-whooping till later, Kylo boy?

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Shut up you don’t even stand a chance

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Last time I checked you cried like a baby because I kicked your ass

**MeAndMyself:** whhhhhhhhhhhops

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Whops indeed

**SomeDude:**

**SomeDude:** Ooh, it's your young granddad!

**MeAndMyself:** <3 <3 <3

**IWantRespect:** Come at me! >.<

**DarthVaderInTraining:** Ok then, see you in 5 min you piece of shit

**DarthVaderInTraining left the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**MeAndMyself:** Kylo!!!

**MeAndMyself:** Nooooooo!

**SomeDude:** He went to cry lol

**MeAndMyself:** No he's gonna kill Hux!! HUX RUUUUUUUN!!!

**IWantRespect:** You are not wrong Pesant

**MeAndMyself:** RUN HUX! RUN BOY!

**MeAndMyself:** :’( Kylo...

**IWantRespect:** He saw his granddad... he has one of his emotional phases again XDD

**MeAndMyself:** Is he not waaaaaaaaaaaaay past that because of Rey?

**MeAndMyself:** Finn hows Poe? Leia? Rey?

**TheCoolDude:** I know all of these people indeed! ^.^

**TheCoolDude:** Rey and I are besties :D

**TheCoolDude:** Back off, y’all!!! >.<

**SomeDude:** You met her by lying... great job! 

**MeAndMyself:** Ok, you're not that special but I will oversee that

**TheCoolDude:** It all turned out fine, didn't it?!

**MeAndMyself:** Yeah kinda true...

**IWantRespect** :  Why does this traitor get to speak so much?!

**MeAndMyself:** Hux you’re still with us boy?

**IWantRespect** :  Yea…

**MeAndMyself:** And for answering your question, because we love everyone in this chatroom

**MeAndMyself:** How big is the ship you’re in anyway?

**IWantRespect:** Someones... knocking on my door like crazy

**MeAndMyself:** Shouldn’t Kylo be at your door by now?

**MeAndMyself:** Oh…

**MeAndMyself:** Maybe it’s him? At least he’s knocking!

**MeAndMyself:** That’s polite, obviously he got that from his mom

**IWantRespect left the chatroom**

**SomeDude:** Oh boy

**MeAndMyself:** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**MeAndMyself.** I want a footage!

**SomeDude:** I can't imagine what's going on right now there

**TheCoolDude:** I wish i could hack into their surveillance systems XD

**MeAndMyself** :  Please dear Force let the room have actually surveillance systems, I want to sell the video for good money

**LastJedi joined the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** Hey Rey :D

**LastJedi:** Hey Girl!

**SomeDude:** Hey Rey, you just missed your boyfriend

**MeAndMyself:** Whats up

**TheCoolDude:** HER WHAAAAAAT?!

**LastJedi:** Dear Force he's not my boyfriend! And Finn please you’re smarter than this!

**LastJedi:** Girl dont corrupt people to think we are a thing!

**MeAndMyself:** Which you aaaaaaaare :)

**LastJedi:** I’m giving up…

**TheCoolDude:** My HEARTRATE IS GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW

**MeAndMyself:** :/

**LastJedi:** Well what happened in here? Hux and ..... SNOKE were here?

**MeAndMyself:** Finn pranked us!!!!

**MeAndMyself:** It was him! Him! Him!

**TheCoolDude:** ‘:)

**LastJedi:** I am just disappointed… and tired, but mostly disappointed

**SomeDude:** He couldn't fool us ONE second :D

**LastJedi:** What about Hux?

**MeAndMyself:** He's dead

**MeAndMyself:** He fucking died

**SomeDude:** Basically XD

**LastJedi:** Language!

**MeAndMyself:** Oh, I am sorry “Mother”

**LastJedi:** Don’t get smart on me

**LastJedi:** You know well that I’m not your mother!

**TheCoolDude:** Oh damn, Rose is here <3

**TheCoolDude renamed itself to Snoke**

**Snoke left the chatroom**

**LastJedi:** Damnit finn!

**SomeDude:** What a lover-boy

**LastJedi:** What about the thing Leia told me? I only got in here because of that!

**MeAndMyself:** Oh what is it about?

**LastJedi:** xD You would get promoted if you knew

**MeAndMyself:** Oooooh! Tell me! Please!

**LastJedi left the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** Aw v.v

**MeAndMyself:** Well… That was entertaining!

**SomeDude:** Yeah it was!

**IWantRespect joined the chatroom**

**IWantRespect :** Hey guys, any of y'all still here?! turns out the guy at the door was indeed Kylo…

**IWantRespect:** Not feeling too well right now to be honest...

**MeAndMyself:** Yeah we figured…

**MeAndMyself:** You got too cocky!

**SomeDude:** You and your fabulous red hair got owned

**MeAndMyself:** Should I send someone?

**MeAndMyself:** A medic for example?

**IWantRespect:** I would appreciate that

**IWantRespect:** One medic for General Hux coming up

**IWantRespect:** Kinda feeling dizzya…

**IWantRespect left the chatroom**

**MeAndMyself:** Well fuck

**SomeDude:** I guess he passed out?

**MeAndMyself:** Gotta run, saving my Boss I guess

**SomeDude:** Bye, have fun

**MeAndMyself:** Fuck you too


End file.
